Lover's Walk Into The Dawn
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: Part of the Dawned Memories series. What if Dawn was inserted into Lover's Walk. Would that change things? Well in my version it does. Spike takes her hostage, intensity ensues.


Disclaimer: I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The characters are not mine. The plot is from an already existing episode, just with Dawn thrown in the mix.

Plot: Set in "Lover Walk" If Dawn were there. Part of my series Dawned Memory's series.

Author: Kirsten Moodie

Title: Lover Walk Into The Dawn

If she hadn't left him then Dawn wouldn't be sitting here all tied up and scared. If that crazy vampire had just stayed with him then this wouldn't be happening. Then maybe she would be at home. Doing homework and talking on the phone with Janice. Instead she was here. With him. Tied to a chair. And she was just bait. Just being used. Because thats all they ever took her for. Not because they found her to be an interesting little pet. No. But because she was the slayers sister, perfect bait. Because they wanted the slayer not her. Not Dawn. No just the slayer. So she was here, whimpering between tears and the smell of blood and liquor.

"So, little bit, it's been a while ain't it?" Spike asked from a slight slur. Drinking too much. "No worries, soon as Red does the spell and gets back here with her ingredients you'll be able to go back with big sis." He promised. Though it was all a lie. He wasn't sure he wanted to let her go. Or live.

"What if she doesn't do the spell?" Dawn asked nervousness laced in her soft tone.

"Then you die." Spike answered placidly, as if it were nothing. "Or I could keep you. Haven't decided yet." He answered honestly.

He paced around the room lighting up a cigarette and acting as if he might fall apart at any moment. Why did that vampire have to ditch him. If she hadn't Dawn wouldn't be here. Shouldn't be here. Never should have.

Dawn sighed. "Thanks a lot for the second hand stinkiness." Dawn looked annoyed.

"S'not smart to treat your capturer this way luv." Spike smirked then threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out, to her dismay. "So pet. What would you be doing right now, if it weren't for me?" Spike asked walking towards her.

"Homework." She answered honestly. Feeling stupid nearly the second after she spoke the words.

He chuckled deep in his throat. "So, which would you rather be doing right now. Spending time with a lose cannon, or dong homework?" He asked, it was more of a rhetorical question.

"Here." Dawn spoke in almost a whimper.

"Huh?" Spike asked in shock. "Really? Whys that little bit?" He asked amused.

"I like you." She said looking up into those piercing blue eyes.

"What?" Spike looked astonished. "No you don't d'ya hear me?" He hissed walking over to her and kneeling in front of her. "Little girls don't like evil demons." He ordered shaking her by the shoulders.

"Sure they do." She admitted with a soft smile. "Just because your evil doesn't mean that people can't like you." Dawn nodded.

"S'right I guess. Dinner isn't suppose to make any bloody sense, least not like you do pet." He smirked. "You make more sense then most of the sodding women I have ever known." He complimented.

"Thanks I think." Dawn half smiled.

"It's curse to make sense really. Cause then you realize how bloody stupid the rest of the world is." Spike spoke sitting next to Dawn. "Can't have a proper conversation with you when your all tied up, now can I?" Spike untied her ropes. "But don't try and escape. I'll snap your neck before you get a foot." He warned.

"Yes. Running equals dead. Got it." Dawn nodded as she rubbed the sore marks on her wrists.

"Sorry bout that luv." Spike apologized.

"S'all right." She accepted.

"I wish my Drue made as much sense as you do." Spike sighed weekly. He looked sad. Hurt.

"Why did she leave you?" Dawn asked amiss as to how anyone would ever leave him.

"The slayer." He admitted. "I couldn't kill her." He shook his head.

"You could." She offered. "But why would anyone ever leave you for that?" She asked confused.

"Because, I've killed two slayers in my lifetime." He sighed again. "And I couldn't kill her."

"Not a lot can." She admitted. "She's just lucky." Dawn nodded. "Someday she'll slip." Dawn spoke looking off into the nothingness in her thoughts.

"And I'll be there." Spike promised.

Dawn shivered at this remark. "Maybe that's why she left you. Because you were obsessed with killing my sister." She shrugged.

"Your sister." He laughed. "I almost forgot I was having a pleasant conversation with the hostage." He smirked. "So you think that's why she left me eh?"

"She's insane Spike." Dawn looked over at him sitting down with the liquor bottle in his hand. "She should have never left you." She offered.

Spike just looked into her eyes. She was generous. And he hadn't seen that in a while. Bloody hell he hadn't seen that ever. This dark haired girl was faultless. She sat there in the chair. Not running away, not afraid of him. Just looking at him with those accepting eyes. Those beautiful blue accepting eyes. He grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into him. He devoured her mouth with his own. He didn't know why but her wanted her. She was free from guilt or sin. Free from thoughts of him being evil. It seemed to her that good and evil lived in shades of gray, not black and white. Spike pulled away to look at her awe stricken face.

"I wish Drue were more like you, my sweet bit." Spike smiled softly. Dawn just stared half in another world. "Slayer should be here anytime now." He whispered.

"Oh yeah." Dawn sighed in despair.

"Wanna come with me pet?" Spike asked gently.

"Where?" Dawn asked still in a daze.

"Anywhere." He offered. "France, Spain, wherever you want." Spike spoke looking into her eyes. What did this girl do to him. The slayers sister. She was making him feel strange. Like he wanted to be with her forever. Show her things. Teach her things.

"I've always wanted to go to Italy." Dawn smiled in amazement.

"Italy it is then luv." Spike promised. "We can both leave this dead town. Leave behind these wasted people and start a new life." Spike smiled still staring at the dark haired beauty before him.

"Really?" Dawn asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course." He committed. "I can see you walk in the shadow of the slayer, and bloody hell so do I." Spike smirked. "We can leave these people behind."

"When can we go?" Dawn asked smiling.

"Whenever you want little bit. Whenever you want." Spike was pleased. She was coming with him. So he was in the end defeating the slayer. Taking her most prized possession. And having the girl wasn't so bad either. He thought about forgetting everyone in this town. In this cold world. Taking this young girl underneath his wing. Teaching her things she would never learn. And maybe, just maybe taking care of her. Possibly loving her, as much as a soulless vampire could. She would make him forget their faces. And he would help her out of her sister shadow. Because living in the night, there are no shadows. Just them, and the darkness.


End file.
